In recent years, head-up displays have started being mounted, for example, near a driver's seat of a vehicle. An example of a head-up display is a display apparatus that displays own vehicle information, road information, navigation information, and the like on a translucent display member called image combiner (hereinafter, referred to simply as a combiner). For example, the head-up display displays the above-mentioned driving support information as a virtual image in front of the windshield. The driving support information is visually recognized by the driver as if superimposed on the landscape in front of the vehicle. The head-up display can thus provide the driving support information for the driver without the driver often moving his/her line of sight.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle display apparatus including a combiner moving mechanism that lifts up and down a combiner between a developed position and a retracted position by performing a bending operation or extending operation of a link mechanism including a combiner holder and a rotating arm.